It has become conventional practice to utilize garment hangers not only for display of garments at the retail level but also to utilize the garments as a means of transport such as from the factory to the wholesaler or the retailer. In some cases the garment is placed on a hanger and will remain with that hanger and will ultimately be given to the final purchaser. In order to be satisfactory for this purpose, the hanger should have certain important functional characteristics. These characteristics include ease of placing the garment on the hanger and ease of removal of the garment from the hanger. Particularly is this latter characteristic desirable at the retail level where the garment may be removed from the hanger several times for purpose of display or determining the fit. It is also important that the hanger be capable of positively holding the garment during transport. In doing so, it must hold the garment against sliding off the hanger and it must also prevent the garment from sliding toward one end of the hanger and becoming bunched at that end which will result in creasing or otherwise marking the garment. It is particularly important from the point of view of the retailer that whatever means the hanger provides to grip the garment against inadvertent release or sliding to one end, not so tightly clamp or hold the garment that it will crease it because a creased garment has to be pressed before the customer will take it and this is an expensive operation. It is also important that the hanger be inexpensive and be so simple and quick to operate that its use is not a labor intensive operation. In the past, hangers have been developed which have a pair of bars, one of which can be separated or at least spread apart from the other to permit a garment to be draped over it and then the bars brought together to clamp or hold the garment. The bars or rods of this type of hanger are hinged together at one end. For this purpose a number of hinge constructions have been developed including a hinge which is molded integral with both of the bars. The hinges have proved to be a source of difficulty from several standpoints. Among these is that if they are so made that they are not readily subject to fatigue, they have insufficient resilience to be readily usable. If they are so designed that they can withstand frequent usage without fatiguing, they are too stiff to be readily operable. This invention provides a solution to such problems as well as others.